We'll Be Alright
by stillewolfie
Summary: Cinta itu datang saat kau menemukanku di bawah hujan. — AU. Tanjirou/Zenitsu.


**Normal POV**

Kisah ini akan dimulai dengan dunia yang dihiasi oleh mendung.

Ketika matahari mulai turun, rintikan air yang perlahan terjatuh, petir yang berkilat hidup membuat semua orang berdecak pilu. Udara segar menghiasi dunia seiring dengan payung yang digunakan untuk melindungi tubuh dari basah. Keinginan untuk terus meringkuk dari kasur dengan lampu dimatikan menjadi sebuah hal yang diidamkan oleh mereka yang terdiam tak melakukan apa-apa. Candu akan hembusan udara, khayalan yang diikuti oleh tetesan air dari atmosfer cakrawala, tawa para remaja yang saling berlindung di bawah atap, cinta akan sebuah keheningan adalah sesuatu yang mampu diciptakan oleh sang penikmat hujan.

**PLAK!**

— tapi hal tersebut tidak berlaku untuk mereka yang terdiam di salah satu apartemen sederhana.

Apartemen itu gelap walau penghuni sadar bahwa di luar sedang hujan. Dari lorong depan hingga pertengahan ruang keluarga terlihat gulita dan mengerikan. Dapur tampak berantakan dengan piring kotor yang menghiasi meja, botol bir terlihat berserakan, sampai pada tempat sampah yang tidak pernah dibersihkan. Tempat tinggal yang dulunya hangat akibat sebuah kasih sayang perlahan runtuh karena perlakuan seseorang yang tidak berperasaan.

"K-Kaigaku…"

"Lepas bajumu."

Agatsuma Zenitsu meringkuk, melindungi diri pada ujung tembok. Cekaman yang berasal dari atmosfer hingga tubuhnya sama sekali tidak membuat aman. Tatapan dingin sekaligus memaksa dapat terlihat dari permata biru tua.

"Apa telingamu yang selalu kau banggakan itu sudah tak berfungsi lagi, hah?" Tubuh yang dimaksud masih gemetar, ia semakin merapatkan pakaian sekaligus memeluk dirinya. "Kubilang, lepas bajumu!"

"T-Tidak mau!" _Pupus sudah_. Ketakutan sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Perasaan yang amat membuat fisik serta batinnya menjerit takluk. Iris kuning perlahan meredup, berpendar, gemetaran. "A-Aku tidak bisa, Kaigaku! Tubuhku mati rasa! K-Kau sudah melakukannya berkali-kali sampai aku tak—AH!"

"JANGAN BANYAK ALASAN!" Jambakan pada rambut pirang dapat terlihat. Kaigaku mencoba merobek kaus putih yang digunakan oleh sepupunya, namun Zenitsu bersikeras untuk melawan dan menolak. "Kau mau mati, hah!? Kenapa kau sulit sekali untuk diatur!?"

"A-A-Aku tidak mau diatur lagi olehmu!" Kesakitan. Kemarahan. Kekecewaan. Kesedihan. Zenitsu menggigit bibir untuk tidak berteriak. Ia mencoba untuk melepas jambakan Kaigaku yang membuat dirinya menangis tanpa suara. "Tolong, Kaigaku—kumohon, aku tidak bisa! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa!"

"BERISIK!"

**DUK! DUK! DUK!**

Kepala Zenitsu didorong kasar menuju tembok. Pukulan telak pada dahinya yang rapuh. Darah mengalir begitu deras. Zenitsu terdiam tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Terus begitu, berkali-kali, berulang-ulang, terdengar mengerikan: duk-duk-duk. Iris kuning membulat; perlahan kehilangan kesadaran, darah mengalir dari hidung sampai jidatnya yang terluka parah. Tubuh seketika lemas. Ia terjatuh. Ia terdiam. Ia membatu. Ia mencoba untuk meringsut, namun seketika ditahan dengan sentakan yang membuat bahunya ngilu.

"Inilah yang kau dapat kalau berani melawanku, Zenitsu."

Kaus putih pemberian sang kakek dirobek paksa, membuat leher hingga perut dapat terlihat dengan jelas—bercakan merah, ungu, biru dapat terlihat di sana. Kaigaku tersenyum kecil, tertawa ketika melihat sebuah mahakarya. Ia mengelus perut rata milik sepupunya yang sudah setengah pingsan dengan tangisan yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata.

— kembali, mereka melakukannya tanpa dasar cinta.

— kembali, teman masa kecil sekaligus sepupunya melakukan tindakan kasar.

— kembali, orang ini menciumnya.

— kembali, sang korban kekerasan telah diperkosa.

.

.

.

**WE'LL BE ALRIGHT**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba by Koyoharu Gotouge**

**We'll Be Alright by stillewolfie**

**Tanjirou K. & Zenitsu A.**

OOC, alternate universe, typos, etc.

.

.

.

Hujan masih membasahi dunia.

Hatinya pun terus dipukul oleh sebuah kenyataan.

Kegelapan terlihat ada di udara. Jendela yang dihiasi oleh rintikan hujan tampak tertutup oleh tirai berwarna kelam. Lantai kamar yang berantakan karena pakaian serta celana yang tergantung di samping meja nakas. Tempat tidur telah diisi seseorang yang membeku dengan mata yang tidak tahu akan arti kehidupan. Dia kesakitan. Dia gemetaran. Dia kedinginan. Dia telanjang. Dia membutuhkan kasih sayang. Dia menginginkan cinta.

Zenitsu hanya bisa memeluk dirinya sendiri seperti kucing, mencoba melindungi diri dari dinginnya cuaca yang menusuk hati hingga melukai fisik.

Tubuh kurus itu terkesan lusuh, mengerikan. Bercakan merah dengan beraneka warna dapat terlihat dari setiap sisinya. Kaki yang gemetar akibat terus dipaksa untuk terbuka, gigitan dari ujung jempol hingga pertengahan paha, serta darah yang mengering dapat terlihat pada selangkangan. Kondisi yang terlihat kritis, dramatis, melankolis sekaligus sakit. Zenitsu adalah salah satu manusia yang mengalami kekerasan dalam fisik sekaligus hati dan hal tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan. Dia adalah korban. Dia adalah seseorang yang membutuhkan perlindungan. Dia harus melakukan segalanya untuk menuntut Kaigaku karena telah melakukan sesuatu yang takkan mampu dilakukan oleh manusia normal.

_Namun kita semua tahu, dia tidak bisa._

Zenitsu menyayanginya. Perasaan cinta yang kian menipis terus mencoba untuk menjadi penghalang.

_Tapi, ini sudah kelewatan._

Tanpa berbicara sepatah kata, Zenitsu mencoba bangkit. Dia tidak peduli akan kondisinya yang sudah setengah kritis. Dia juga tidak mau tahu ke mana Kaigaku telah pergi. Dia sendirian di sini, di kamar mereka. Karena itulah, dia berdiri. Keseimbangan adalah hal yang sulit, namun percobaan adalah sebuah hasil. Zenitsu mengenakan kaus yang tersimpan di dalam lemari. Dia mengambil celana longgar agar tidak terlalu bergesekan dengan bagian bawah yang masih terluka dan sakit. Iris kuning terlihat kosong. Iris kuning terlihat hampa. _Dia terlihat menyerah._ Hela napas dapat terdengar ketika ia berhasil berdiri pada ujung pintu, menatap apartemen mereka yang tidak lagi terasa hangat sekaligus membuat rindu.

_Selamat tinggal, Kaigaku._

— dia pun membuka pintu, kemudian membiarkannya tertutup.

.

.

**we'll be alright –**

.

.

Kamado Tanjirou terdiam dengan mata menatap rintikan hujan.

Langit mendung membuat segalanya terlihat berantakan. Keinginan untuk pulang cepat menjadi terhalang. Kelaparan adalah sesuatu yang wajib ditahan karena dia adalah anak tertua. Kecemasan akan lembur adalah sesuatu yang harus dipastikan. Helaan napas dapat terdengar, senyum bijak telah terukir di bibir sebagai tanda kesabaran.

"Tanjirou, kau tidak pulang?"

Yang dimaksud menoleh, mengangguk. "Sebentar lagi. Anda bagaimana?"

Tomioka Giyuu juga menatap hujan, melamun. Tanjirou tersenyum maklum. "Aku akan berjaga sampai Inosuke datang. Kau duluan saja."

Tanjirou mengetahui bahwa Giyuu adalah pria yang unik. Lelaki itu sangatlah suka hujan, entah mengapa. Dia juga pernah bercerita bahwa ketika melihat rintikan dunia dengan beberapa keajaiban adalah sebuah hal yang mampu membuat tenang. Tanjirou tidak paham, namun berusaha untuk tidak bertanya lebih dalam. "Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Tomioka-_san_. Sampai jumpa."

Giyuu mengangguk. Ia mengantar kepergian Tanjirou sampai ke depan pintu.

Tanjirou adalah seorang polisi daerah. Ia memiliki kewajiban untuk menangkap penjahat, menolong masyarakat, berpatroli demi keamanan, dan berusaha yang terbaik agar membuat segalanya melihat keadilan. Payung berwarna merah adalah benda yang melindunginya dari basah. Ketika ia menapaki jalan untuk pergi ke apartemennya, perasaan sepi adalah hal wajar mengingat cuaca yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Ia senang karena hari ini tidak ada laporan mengenai penjahat yang berkeliaran dan mengganggu kedamaian, walau ada kejanggalan karena seharian ini dia hanya bisa terdiam di meja dan menulis beberapa berkas.

Langkah sepatu yang terkena kumpulan air di atas tanah perlahan berhenti. Ia tak berjalan lagi ketika melihat sosok yang membuat dirinya merasa peduli.

_Orang itu terdiam dengan tubuh membungkuk, kedinginan._

Tanjirou segera menghampiri seseorang yang sedang berdiri meringkuk di bawah toko permen yang telah tutup. Perasaan sakit seketika terasa kala menyadari bahwa segalanya tidak mungkin sesuai hingga ringisan dalam hati dapat membuatnya pilu akan sebuah saksi. Tanjirou melihat pemuda itu menunduk, membeku, melamun. Dia melangkah tanpa suara, tidak bermaksud mengagetkan. Namun tetap saja, telinga sensitif tidak mungkin mengabaikan suara tersebut tanpa diperintah.

Jelaga merah terkesan menyala, berpendar, terhenyak, tersentak—kasihan.

Iris kuning tampak memelas, hampa, dingin, menyerah—kecewa.

"Anda … baik-baik saja?"

_Pernyataan tidak berisi. Pertanyaan tak berbobot. Pertanyaan bodoh. _

Tanjirou harus menghempaskan jidatnya pada tembok.

Dia ingin mendekatkan diri karena insting, namun akal dengan segera menghalangi. Pemuda itu terlalu takut—ia tidak mau orang tersebut merasa terancam karena perbuatannya yang tidak sopan dan kalut. Tanjirou memilih untuk di sana, terdiam di depan Zenitsu yang masih tidak bergerak, menatap ke arah lain dengan wajah yang tidak sehat.

Tanjirou membiarkan pertanyaan tersebut tidak dijawab. Ia lebih memilih untuk tetap diam dan membuat dirinya diperhatikan. Dia mendekat, mencoba untuk melindungi tubuh ringkih orang itu dengan miliknya serta payung yang sedang dia genggam. Iris kuning perlahan melebar, bibir biru akibat cuaca perlahan terbuka. Ia memandang sosok berambut merah yang juga memperhatikannya, memasang gelagat cemas dan ketakutan.

"Anda…" Tanjirou tersenyum, bermaksud menenangkan. "…tidak apa-apa?"

Zenitsu mengerjap. _Sekali. Dua kali_. Ia pun menunduk kembali.

Tanjirou membiarkan pertanyaan kedua melayang. Dia tidak keberatan karena pemuda di depannya lagi-lagi tidak menjawab niat baik yang diberikan. Karena dia tahu,

_dari awal orang ini sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja._

Menjadi seorang polisi selama enam tahun adalah sesuatu yang berguna. Tanjirou memiliki kesempatan untuk berinteraksi dengan berbagai macam manusia—dari setengah waras hingga yang memiliki penyakit mental. Tidak pernah sekali pun dirinya melepas kesempatan untuk mengenal berbagai macam sikap. Dia paham. Dia tahu. Dia mengerti. Dia sadar bahwa lelaki berambut kuning dengan bekas memar bukan sesuatu yang normal untuk ditemui.

Karena itulah, Tanjirou tidak tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan ketika dirinya menjatuhkan payung yang telah digenggam hingga membasahi tanah, menjauh akibat udara kencang karena badai yang mendadak lewat. Dia tidak mau peduli oleh tubuh yang tidak menuruti segala bentuk akal serta tata krama. Dia mencoba untuk menepis pandangan mengenai penolakan akibat tingkahnya yang kurang ajar. Dia biarkan bagian belakang tubuhnya terkena rintikan air dalam maksud melindungi lelaki tanpa nama dari perasaan sakit yang menyiksa.

Tanjirou melangkah maju, merentangkan tangan. Dia peluk tubuh lelaki yang tidak dikenal, membuat sang korban seketika terdiam dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Berdua. Berpelukan.

"T-Tuan…?" Zenitsu mencoba untuk tidak membuat suaranya gemetar. Kehangatan dapat terasa dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Perasaan rindu akan dicinta telah datang tanpa diperintah. Kasih sayang seketika menguar karena perbuatan oleh seseorang yang belum pernah ditemukan. Cinta itu ada di sana, tumbuh, dan memberikan kesan aman.

Tanjirou pun menggigit bibir. _Entah mengapa, hatinya terasa sakit._

"Anda … akan baik-baik saja." Dia mengeratkan pelukan. Tanjirou tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang basah. Keinginan untuk melindungi lelaki berambut pirang dari rasa sakit mau pun hujan terasa semakin besar. "Selama ada saya, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja."

_Sebuah penuturan tanpa perbuatan. Terkesan omong kosong sekaligus tidak berotak. Terdengar sangat konyol dan mampu membuat tertawa sampai kau jatuh pingsan._

Namun kalimat tersebut adalah fakta yang sangat ingin didengar olehnya.

Karena itulah, Zenitsu menangis—pecah dalam sekejap.

Dan Tanjirou hanya bisa mendengar, mendengar, mendengar, dan mendengar. Dia biarkan lelaki tanpa nama ini menangis di pundak, terisak seperti orang kesakitan. Dia mencoba untuk menenangkan lewat sentuhan. Pelukan dieratkan.

_Apapun yang terjadi, mereka pasti akan selalu baik-baik saja._

.

.

_**ended**_

.

.

.

_**omake**_

.

.

"Kau melamun lagi."

Zenitsu tersentak. Dia mendapati seseorang di sampingnya yang sedang mengiris bawang. Mereka berdiri bersisian, sedang memasak untuk makan malam. Pemuda berambut kuning tersenyum malu-malu. "Maaf, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Kamado Tanjirou mengerjap. Dia menuangkan potongan bawang tersebut ke panci dengan air yang mendidih. Tidak lama, ia pun terkekeh. "Memikirkanku, ya?"

Zenitsu mencibir dalam hati, ia mengabaikan seringai _bijak-namun-mesum_ milik kekasihnya itu. Ia beralih dan menatap tangan Tanjirou yang begitu telaten dalam mengiris daging. "Aku hanya … mengingat masa lalu kita."

Tanjirou menutup panci di atas kompor agar mendidih dengan suhu yang pas. Ia beralih fokus pada Zenitsu yang juga tersenyum kepadanya. Pemuda itu hanya bisa merentangkan tangan ketika kekasihnya memberi kode untuk dipeluk segera. Mereka kembali berpelukan. Kehangatan membuat mereka semua sama-sama terdiam. Tanjirou mengelus kepala Zenitsu, sedangkan Zenitsu menikmati segala perbuatan Tanjirou. Terus begitu, berulang-ulang, dan tidak pernah bosan.

"Tanjirou…"

"Aku mendengarkan, Zenitsu."

Senyum lebar dapat terlihat di sana. "Apa … kita akan baik-baik saja?" Pelukan semakin dieratkan. "Apa kau akan selalu mencintaiku? Apa kau akan menyayangiku seperti ini? Apa kau—"

Kecupan pada dahi adalah jawaban. Perbuatan tersebut merupakan sesuatu yang mendadak, membuat Zenitsu segera terdiam. Ia mengatupkan bibir dan menatap Tanjirou yang melebarkan senyum bagai romansa. Pipi memerah, jantung berdetak kencang, keinginan untuk bercinta malah semakin besar.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku pun tahu kau juga mencintaiku. Tidak ada yang berubah." Tanjirou menyatukan dahi mereka. "Kita akan terus seperti ini. Kita pasti baik-baik saja. _Selalu_."

.

.

_you realize and ask  
are you alright?_

_then in a haste, i reply  
i'm alright_

**inspired** by – radwimps: **we'll be alright**  
**weathering with you original soundtrack**

.

.

**A/N**: percayalah, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. selamat malam, selamat beristirahat.

**mind to review?**


End file.
